Cache/POST
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4261.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 14:49:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. POST Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » POST « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: POST (Read 304 times) Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast POST « on: May 27, 2016, 06:51:22 PM » Where do we talk about POST? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Jugurtha Guest Re: POST « Reply #1 on: May 27, 2016, 06:55:28 PM » We don't. Logged Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: POST « Reply #2 on: May 27, 2016, 06:57:03 PM » Quote from: Jugurtha on May 27, 2016, 06:55:28 PM We don't. PLAY POST. Post was fun Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: POST « Reply #3 on: May 28, 2016, 01:55:54 AM » http://postapocgame.com/forums/ Found this. Can you please post the link under POST's redirect on BLOC? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2206 Re: POST « Reply #4 on: May 28, 2016, 04:10:42 AM » Quote from: Jack Tushen on May 28, 2016, 03:33:17 AM Yeah, until the turns stopped working and alliances devolved into the usual proxied multi's to stomp everyone else. That was only towards the end, plenty of fun was had before that. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: POST « Reply #5 on: May 28, 2016, 04:15:35 AM » Dying horizons when Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jugurtha Guest Re: POST « Reply #6 on: May 28, 2016, 04:19:46 AM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on May 28, 2016, 04:10:42 AM That was only towards the end, plenty of fun was had before that. POST was shit after it got changed to the tribes thing. Now it's just a more unbalanced bloc with less + worse features. Quote from: Robosax on May 28, 2016, 04:15:35 AM Dying horizons when This. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: POST « Reply #7 on: May 28, 2016, 04:48:03 PM » Yeah, POST has a forum. I intend to do some updates to the game and then send out a mass email, which should get some activity. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: POST « Reply #8 on: May 28, 2016, 04:56:49 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 28, 2016, 04:48:03 PM Yeah, POST has a forum. I intend to do some updates to the game and then send out a mass email, which should get some activity. Are you going to reset again after you do so? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: POST « Reply #9 on: May 28, 2016, 05:05:44 PM » Quote from: Abrican on May 28, 2016, 04:56:49 PM Are you going to reset again after you do so? Depends on how long until it happens and how big the updates are. ATM im mostly focusing on realpolitik Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: POST « Reply #10 on: May 28, 2016, 05:08:42 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 28, 2016, 05:05:44 PM Depends on how long until it happens and how big the updates are. ATM im mostly focusing on realpolitik Alright, thanks for the quick replies Rummy. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: POST « Reply #11 on: May 28, 2016, 05:37:33 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 28, 2016, 05:05:44 PM ATM im mostly focusing on realpolitik woo reset date yet? Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: POST « Reply #12 on: May 29, 2016, 01:24:51 AM » Quote from: Gemima on May 28, 2016, 05:37:33 PM woo reset date yet? Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: POST « Reply #13 on: May 29, 2016, 04:21:34 PM » Quote from: Jack Tushen on May 29, 2016, 01:29:30 PM And pls make sure Ireland is actually playable, it didn't even exist last time. this alot of countries weren't playable last iteration Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: POST « Reply #14 on: June 04, 2016, 02:25:24 AM » Bloc>post Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » POST SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2